zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Adventure Quiz
The Zelda Adventure Quiz was created by Nintendoer, was hosted on his Miiverse profile and in the Legend of Zelda Series Community, and comprised questions on all the games in the Zelda series up to A Link Between Worlds. It featured 128 themed questions and ran for 32 days, from November 19, 2014 to December 23, 2014. The contestants in the quiz competed for the highest total score across all of the categories and questions. A sequel event called 2nd Quest was held in 2017. Rules Questions were given out four per day. As many people as wished to could answer the questions within 24 hours of them being posted. However, the first four people to answer questions for a particular day were allowed to select one question each for the next day. As the quiz progressed, more difficult questions became available to select. The answers to all of the previous day's questions were posted after one day. The layout of the quiz board was superimposed onto of a drawing of the map from the original Legend of Zelda. Nintendoer drew the map in Art Academy: SketchPad for the event, and updated it each day with each contestant's scores and the expended/available questions. Each question represented one tile on the map, or one screen in the game. Question Categories The questions were categorized by game into sixteen categories: * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * A Link to the Past * Link's Awakening * Ocarina of Time * Other (multiple games or the whole series) * Majora's Mask * Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons * Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures * The Wind Waker * The Minish Cap * Twilight Princess * Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks * Skyward Sword * A Link Between Worlds * Non-Canon Within the sixteen game categories, there were eight levels of difficulty. Questions were worth the same number of points as their difficulty, with the exception of the "Other" category and questions on tiles where dungeons were in'' The Legend of Zelda'', in which all point values were doubled. A bonus day of questions was also posted, with questions that Nintendoer had left out of the quiz. These questions were just for fun and not worth any points in the competition. Contestants and Results * Matthew: 538 * Jacob: 382 * Mario: 304 * Cliff: 301 * Francesco: 300 * Gamergirl: 219 * Sciz: 218 * Blake: 184 * Aaron: 151 * TAG: 147 * Connor: 140 * Danil: 111 * Etta: 97 * Ethan: 96 * Frog: 73 * John: 63 * JP10: 38 * Johnny: 34 * Ren: 29 * Steve: 22 * Elijah: 12 * Rodri: 11 * N: 10 * Garrett: 5 * Wonderdog: 5 * Day: 4 * The Pov: 3 * Shy Guy: 1 In addition to those listed, there were some participants that did not sign up to have their score recorded by Nintendoer. Reception The feedback after the quiz concluded was strongly positive, with an abundance of smiling Miis. The participants showered praise upon the quiz's concept and implementation, identifying very few complaints: Pertinent Miiverse Posts * Organization page for the quiz Daily Posts * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:ZNG Events